Harry Potter Poems
by DaftDruid
Summary: Here are some poems I have written. They come from the heart. Some are long, some are short, some are sorta weird but I wrote them all! (unless stated otherwise) It isn't a story, just part of a big hobby. Little bit of violence is suggested in some. Nothing we haven't all read/watched.
1. Poem 1 - Life & Times

Freedom is justice in action

But it may not be fun

You must choose your faction

Keep the levels as one

If we choose to hide

We shall do it well

Choose the wrong side

Then you shall say farewell

Through the years

Together we stand

Through the tears

I will hold your hand

There is no other way

Winning all in all

We must all stay

We must not fall

Against all things

The end we see

We spread our wings

We set ourselves free

Sacrificing himself

A noble gesture of love

The small house elf

He becomes a dove

A sign of peace

Yet the war rages

We make a crease

Throughout the ages

A dragon flies

Saving all

A dragon dies

Then they fall

Climb up the mountain

From the first look

We hear of a fountain

We are saved by a book

The chamber is here

Frozen in place

It is another year

Frozen is her face

Escape from it

From the full moon

Now he has been hit

Now he is a loon

The goblet on fire

Find us under the sea

Raise it higher

Or he will kill me

As the days darken

We glimpse the light

Through all things

We shall fight

When we nearly fall

We will soon stand tall

A Red Sword

A Grey Stone

An Invisible Cloak

A Legendary Wand

Good shall prevail

So may all hail

**Harry Potter**


	2. Poem 2 - Hedwig

White as snow

Clear as day

Though he falls

All the way

Loved dear

We will all fear

His killer is cruel

But he won't rule

Hedwig my friend

The rules shall bend

When evil only take

The good shall awake


	3. Poem 3 - Ginny

Bright red hair

That smile on her face

She's full of flare

She knows her place

She is the only girl

In a family full of boys

She'll give you the hurl

If you play with her toys

Fierce as the big cats

She'll show you her roar

Take offW your hats

She's heated to the core

Now don't pout

Or she'll show a hiss

But you better look out

Or she'll give you a kiss


	4. Poem 4 - Deathly Hallows Haiku x4

The three things you want

They are death personified

Be wary of them

The three things you need

They may be hidden inside

Be worried of them

The three things you seek

Are not too easy to get

But you will find them

When you will find out

Voldemort shall be about

And you will kill him


	5. Chapter 5: We wish you a Merry Pranking!

_**To the tune of: We wish you a Merry Christmas!**_

_We wish you a Merry Pranking, _

_We wish you a Merry Pranking,_

_We wish you a Merry Pranking!_

_And a mug o' butterbeer!_

_Great pranks we bring,_

_Upon the Sly-ther-ins year!_

_We wish you a Merry Pranking,_

_And a mug o' butterbeer!_

_Now don't give us a detention, _

_Now don't give us a detention,_

_Now don't give us a detention!_

_And we won't prank you YET!_

_We wish you a Merry Pranking, _

_We wish you a Merry Pranking,_

_We wish you a Merry Pranking!_

_And a mug o' butterbeer!_

_Now don't gives us that lo-ok!_

_Now don't give us that lo-ok!_

_NOW DON'T GIVES US THAT LO-OK,_

_And have a crack-ing new year!_


	6. Chapter 6: What would you do? One-shot

**What would you do? A one shot by DaftDruid**

"Hey James" Sirius says casually as he continues on his Potions essay, due in 20 minutes.

"Yes?" He replies, looking up from 'Quidditch of the Ages'

"If you could be or do anything for one day, what would you do?" Sirius asks, grinning now.

"Well, I dunno…" James goes off into thought.

"Come on mate!" Sirius says, poking him in the shoulder "You've got to have **something**!"

"Well, I guess I would marry Evans," at this Sirius snickers and James whacks him and mutters something along the lines of 'prat' "I would become an Animagus," an approving now "Prank McGonagall," Sirius cracks up at this "and… hm… I guess I would try and break as many school rules as possible, and then invent some new spells"

Sirius watches as James gazes off somewhere else in the common-room and he grins at his best friend.

"Guess what I would do" he says casually, immediately acquiring James' attention. James raises an eyebrow and Sirius sighs.

"Well, I guess I would…" he pauses and looks at James who is now smirking at him "Fine then!" Sirius exclaims, throwing his arms up "I would get a muggle motorbike, they have this awesome type called a Harley Davidson, and then I would make it so that it could fly and it had all these really cool buttons for like, speed boosters and stuff…" Sirius gets the same dreamy look on his face and James had not thirty seconds before.

"That's wicked," James says grinning at his friend, who beams back at him "But I'm not sure if it **actually** possible"

"That's why I said it for this, because mate, if it was real? I would pay a good half a million galleons for that thing" the two boys get the dreamy looks on their faces again and then eventually go back to their homework and reading, if only they could do what they had said they wanted to, if only.


	7. PoemChapter 7: September 1st

**September 1st, for those of us that have a home, but we just can't put a name to the face.. or place. Or a face to the name for that matter.  
****We'll all find our Hogwarts, one day.**

* * *

If only Hogwarts was my place

I would be on a train

And in this truly awful case

I'd actually be on a plane

The other schools have no name

But still we don't give up hope

And if one day it came

I'd die from excitement, I wouldn't cope

Each September

I feel left out

And we remember

Without a doubt

Hogwarts, we cannot reach

But we still have a chance

And off that hope we may leech

To keep us going each year

Our home is there

Just way out there,

But somewhere

Just never give up your absolute hope

And it **will**, one day, be there


	8. peomchapter 8: let's give him the map

**I particularly like this 'slightly' altered version of the hand-over. Leaves a lot for the imagination...**

* * *

"So, you just... can't find them?" Hermione asks.

"Well, I swear I saw them at the end of the hall after Transfiguration, but, I'm not even joking, they just disappeared" Ron says, sighing.

"Well, you need to get your books back off them, and you're definitely NOT borrowing any of mine" Hermione states, scowling over at him.

"We'll see, but I don't think they're going to be too willing to return them, I mean, we ARE talking about Fred and George" Ron rolls his eyes and Hermione's scowl deepens.

"Hey guys" Harry says brightly, walking up to them.

"Oh, hey Harry, have you seen the twins?" Ron asks.

"Um… not really, no, why do you ask?" Harry replies.

"They stole Ronald's books, or at least that's what he claims" Hermione states.

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls up a chair.

"Really Ron, I thought you knew better than to leave your books lying around the house"

"I did not!" He spits, turning bright red. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, and Ron continues to smolder.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yes George?"

"Do you think we should tell Harry about the map, I mean, Minnie won't let the poor kid go to **Hogsmead**, I think he deserves it a little bit more than we do…"

"I guess, but we have to continue avoiding Ron for a few more days, just so that Hermione gets **really** furious with him"

The two grin mischievously at each-other.

"Oh, so **that's** how you two managed to avoid Ron for the first two weeks of term, he's still pretty annoyed about that" Harry says, grinning at the two twin red-heads.

"Well…"

"We didn't want Hermione to kill him…"

"But we wanted to make sure she got annoyed with him…"

"Or at least threatened to kill him"

"You know, I'm really glad I'm not you're brother" Harry says, eyeing the two warily.

"Oh don't worry Harry"

"We're not going to leave you out of the joys of pranking"

And with that, the two red-head twins walk off, leaving Harry in the stairwell, holding the Marauders map, staring at them in a stunned silence, and looking particularly like a goldfish.


End file.
